


Kin

by AngelsofGlory666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsofGlory666/pseuds/AngelsofGlory666
Summary: Sherlock's heat starts and he is ready to give John what he's always wanted, pups.





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being reposted along with some of my other works. I deleted all my stories in a moment of anger because of a hurtful comment. It was one of the worst and cruelest...
> 
> I'm getting angry again remembering it. Moving on, I received a message from a reader after having deleted everything. They reminded me of why I started writing. They felt for my stories the way I felt for fan fiction. I realized I shouldn't hurt others just because of one stupid jerk. So, sorry to my readers. I don't usually get like this but... yeah, never had a comment like that ass's before. Sorry, still angry. It will take some time to work through that anger.
> 
> Anyways, I will slowly post my stories back up on AO3. It might take a month or so, but I'll finish eventually.

  


The day begun like any other, Sherlock woke earlier than was sanely agreeable and made it a point to carefully remove himself from bed as to not wake his husband. After readying himself for the day, he took to drinking two cups of coffee and began working on a human skin cell experiment in the kitchen. Several hours passed as he lost himself in experimenting and noting his observations. 

Sherlock felt strong arms wrap around his waist and soft supple lips graze the back of his neck. He finally took notice that the sun had risen and John was awake.

“I feel jealous.” John pouted, mumbling his words against Sherlock’s skin, hands roaming his hips.

“Hmm?” Sherlock smiled amusedly, focusing the knob of his microscope while still trying to lean into John’s embrace.

“You pay more attention to your experiments than you do to your bond mate.” John cooed sweetly, nipping playfully at pale skin.

Sherlock bit his tongue, squirming uncomfortably in his seat, arousal kindled and growing ever strong.

“I give you more than enough.” Sherlock reasoned thoughtfully, because he did give John all he needed when he wasn’t consumed with a case or experiment. Still he knew it had been sometime since the two strengthened their bonds, but he really was rather busy lately. 

“How about now?” John pleaded, a mischievous hand lowering to palm the developing hardness between Sherlock’s legs. 

A burst of metallic liquid flooded his mouth when Sherlock bit too hard and bit into his tongue.

“ _John_.” Sherlock whispered breathlessly, leaning back into his alpha and feeling the hard chest that was there.

“I want to breed you. Fill you with my pups.” John growled, thrusting his hips against Sherlock’s ass where he sat and Sherlock felt the hardness there.

“Not… Not yet, John. I haven’t started my heat yet.” Sherlock panted hotly, lowering a hand to layer itself over John’s currently massaging the hardness restrained by tightly fitted trousers. 

“Practice makes perfect.” John mused happily, moving to suck the left side of Sherlock’s neck where the bond bite marred porcelain flesh.

“ _Oh, John_ , I promised to meet Lestrade this morning.” Sherlock voiced brokenly, closing his eyes and moaning blissfully when John began unclasping his belt. 

“Lestrade can wait. Your husband can’t.” John huskily spoke, nibbling at the bond mark.

“John.” Sherlock praised, rocking his hips in his seat as a warm hand slipped through the opening of his boxer-briefs and took hold of his swollen cock.

“ _Yes_ , Sherlock. My lovely omega smells so sweet, at last ready to be bred.” John hissed, thrusting against Sherlock’s ass once more, harder this time, hard enough to shove Sherlock against the table, painfully.

Sherlock didn’t care about the minor aching pain of being cruelly shoved, because the scent of his alpha’s arousal overwhelmed him. So potent, strong, the lemony bitter fragrance and musk burning his nostrils and he knew John was dripping with pre-cum. He whimpered softly, remorsefully, wanting that pre-cum, needing it, not wanting to waste a single drop of his alpha’s seed, all of it was _his_. It was all meant to fill him up and fertilize his eggs. He needed desperately.

“Johnny, love, I want your pups.” Sherlock mewled feverishly, never having taken notice to the shift until that very moment, his scent having changed, heat having been ignited. 

“It’s too soon. It should have started tomorrow.” Sherlock hummed, knowing that although heat cycles were rather easy to calculate, when an omega was close to heat and their alpha’s arousal was most prominent, their heat could develop sooner than expected. 

“You’re ready now. No more contraceptives, Sherlock.” John added the last part sternly, John was ready to start their family and Sherlock wasn’t going to stop it this time. 

“No contraceptives, I promise, stopped two months ago. We’re finally safe, we can have everything.” Sherlock guaranteed. The only reason he’d taken contraceptives to begin with was because of all the dangerous criminals trying to hurt them, but things were different now, they were finally protected.

“Good.” John huffed. 

Before Sherlock could register his response, John yanked him back and off the chair. The chair clanged loudly to the ground, but Sherlock wasn’t paying it any mind. John spun Sherlock around and a feral growl erupted from out of John before his lips collided with Sherlock’s parted ones. 

Sherlock inhaled sharply, large hands snapping up to cup John’s face and deepen the kiss as he allowed his alpha to shove him back and to their bedroom. Sherlock took control of the kiss and John took possession of his body. Large hands slid down Sherlock’s sides and rounded to grip his ass, squeezing tight and elicited a stuttering moan. Sherlock hitched a breath when John hoisted him up into his arms. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s waist and snarled lustfully, pleasantly surprised by being manhandled in such a way. It always turned him on when John would carry him and the alpha seemed to know it. Sherlock’s tongue playfully twirled, rolled and massaged John’s own. His hands glided back and into short blond hair streaked in silver, paying it with care. When John kneeled over the bed, slowly lowering Sherlock onto the plush mattress, Sherlock insistently grasped to his alpha’s robe and tugged John down with him. 

Sherlock sighed excitedly through their kiss. John towered over him, straddling his hips and sat back. John’s hands pressed against Sherlock’s narrow waist, nudging unrelentingly, wordlessly willing him to push himself back and to the center of the bed. Sherlock answered John persistence with a soft chuckle, so impatient, always in a hurry, his lovely John. Sherlock crawled back, undulating his hips up to playfully and unheedingly thrust up between John’s robe and spread legs. He effectively rubbed his hard, pulsing wet cock encased in his pricey trousers against his alpha’s freely leaking cock hidden in the shadows of his robe. 

A surprised moan ripped out of him when John bore down and ground brutishly against his hard cock, dampening and coating Sherlock’s trousers with his alpha's drizzling pre-cum . Sherlock whimpered apologetically and in desperation all at once. Sherlock forgot about teasing John, needing his alpha. The slick rushing out of his entrance soaked his pants and trousers. Every wiggle back and further into the center of the bed followed another weak and despairing whimper. His cock rubbed against his tightly fitted trousers and his slick slid further along his sensitive ass. 

“Mount me, John. I can’t...” Sherlock would deny it later if John brought it up, but tears fogged his eyes, his face flushing with his growing heat. 

John scuffled closer, a soft continuous rumble filling the room, vibrating through his alpha's wide, hard chest. Voicelessly comforting the need of his omega as he hurriedly worked on loosening trousers and Sherlock lifted his hips up, giving John the needed assistance in removing him of his pants and trousers. As John began unbuttoning his shirt, Sherlock squirmed under him, toeing off his shoes, socks before kicking them off the foot of the bed.

“Up.” John ordered in a harsh grunt, and without hesitation Sherlock sat himself up and John shoved Sherlock’s jacket and shirt off from his shoulders to his arms, before tossing them to the side of the bed. 

“John.” Sherlock breathed, grasping a hold of the ties of John’s robe and John followed his guide and shrugged off the robe to be discarded to the floor.

The two finally naked gravitated to each other, Sherlock lying himself back down into the bed when John leaned over him and their lips met once more. Hands gliding and stroking at flesh and Sherlock pulsed with contentment, John’s rough calloused hands chaffed against his soft pale flesh. Heat always made omegas sensitive to touch and sound only made it all the more painfully pleasurable. 

“ _John_.” Sherlock gasped the moment John’s coarse fingers brushed over his pale pink nipples, flicking and pinching each of them to hardness. 

“Soon you’ll be feeding our pups here. You want that, yes, Sherlock? Tell me you want to raise my pups, lactate for our kin.” John demanded breathlessly staring down at the genius before him, amazed that he could make such a strong, regal, intelligent man shrivel up on himself, wither in rapture, pant out breathlessly and whine helplessly.

“Yes. I want them. John, _mount me_.” Sherlock wept softly, words low, barely a whisper, embarrassment and heat causing a dizzying effect. 

“Going to.” John exhaled shakily, rocking his hips up and aligning their cocks. Pressing down and against Sherlock’s chest, John buried his arms under the taller man’s back, and in this new position their cocks were tightly compressed together against their stomachs. 

Sherlock tossed his head to the side and buried his face in the pillow. The genius’ dark damp curls shielded his eyes and revealed rosy cheeks. Panting breathlessly, Sherlock gripped to John’s back, and clenched his shut eyes with force when John rutted against him in firm, measured thrusts. 

Sherlock’s swelled pulsing cock resting heavily against his own belly, and John’s thickly engorged alpha cock hard-pressed itself along his, overwhelming Sherlock. He could feel each pulse strum through and against his own. The heat, the slickness of the alpha’s pre-cum, the feel of every grooved vein along John’s length strumming and his mind was suddenly spinning, on the edge of losing complete coherency. Each beat another vibrating zing down to his balls, and — _Oh God_ — John’s knot…his knot was bearing down on his balls, massaging, kneading them with every downward slow and firm grind of his pelvis. 

“Too much, John.” Sherlock was close. Having taken suppressants for so long made this heat all the more intolerable and his body highly sensitive. 

John kept moving, he kept rocking down on Sherlock, growls constant, strumming cock sending jolts to his balls, knot grooving on his already highly stimulated sack. 

Sherlock craned his neck back, unburying his face to stare up at the ceiling in amazement as a wave of cooling water swept through him, heat fizzling, his mind clearing as his orgasm burst through and wetness coated his lower abdomen and made a cum-like basin out of his bellybutton. 

“ _Sherlock_.” John groaned; his thrusts staggering as his climax broke through in that moment and more hot wetness washed over Sherlock’s abdomen. 

John pressed his full weight against Sherlock and for the moment Sherlock’s heat abated enough so that he could soothe his husband. Sherlock raised a hand to stroke John’s head of hair, while his other ran the expanse of his back.

“Why didn’t you mount me?” Sherlock asked, trying to hide the sense of rejection eating away at him, his hole contracting on nothing, needing, and slick sliding hotly down the sheets soaking it in his want. It was a painful reminder his alpha hadn’t claimed him yet.

“Sherlock, love, I needed to calm the rush of heat. Don’t want to forget how we conceived our first litter.” John soothed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Sherlock’s left nipple, and rested his head comfortably on the taller man’s chest.

“Oh.” Sherlock knew John had a point; the first copulation of a heat was always a bit foggy. After the first release, things always did become a bit clearer. 

They lay together for long moments in time. Sherlock pet John’s hair dotingly, another hand tenderly caressed his back. John draped himself over Sherlock, catching his breath, pressing gentle kisses across the span of his chest. 

Sooner than Sherlock expected searing heat spread through him. His body was suddenly too hot. Slick pooled underneath him, his cum soaked cock swelled with newfound life. Gasping sharply, overcome with the need for his alpha. He was relieved when John groaned in response to his noticeable shift. Sherlock knew his alpha would take care of his need. John’s solid cock rocked teasingly over his own, cooling cum coating their lengths and they slid easily together. 

“I’m ready. John, please, so wet.” Sherlock pled, desperately. He was done with the slow build up. His first release cleared his mind enough so that he could now think less, ‘Need. Mount. Need’, and more, ‘John, mount, breed, kin’. 

“I know.” John cooed, raising up to press a chaste kiss on his lips and waited for Sherlock to meet his gaze.

John looked so peaceful, even in the fog of Sherlock’s heat and his evident arousal. He appeared joyful. Sherlock couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips and he didn’t want to when he deduced why. 

Family, kin, finally everything lined up perfectly. Moriarty, Magnussen, and their followers were all gone and they didn’t have to worry about their lives. At last a weight had been lifted from Sherlock’s shoulders and he could finally please his alpha. He no longer had to feel any guilt for denying John pups, for denying them a family. 

Sherlock humped unabashedly and unhurriedly against John’s leg situated between his own, a silent reminder he was ready. His hard, thin cock fitted into the crease of John’s hip as he rocked slow and steadily, a small comfort to his increasingly heating body. Sherlock watched John lazily, half-lidded eyes, pinpointing the tell sign of his alpha’s urges. John’s cheeks and neck flushed pink with stimulation. His husband breathed through his mouth, lips moist and reddened from Sherlock’s previous attention. He was stunning and Sherlock’s body pulsed to have him. 

“Fuck me,” Sherlock murmured, raising his outer leg, dragging it up and invitingly curled it around John’s waist. Raising one hand to combed his fingers through the trail of blond hair leading further into a patch of pubic hair and earned a chuffed moan when he wrapped a large hand over his alpha’s tree trunk of a cock. 

“I want your pups.”

John sucked in a hissing breath, biting his full bottom lip and jerked his hips up, cock sliding in Sherlock’s loose hold. Swooping down, John claimed Sherlock’s lips in a hard kiss, full of wet noisy slurps and harsh pants. As soon as the kiss began it broke and John reared back tapping Sherlock’s leg caught between his own and raised his own to give Sherlock enough room to move it from under him. John settled himself between the taller man’s legs and took hold of the back of his knees and shoved them up until Sherlock bent his long lean legs. Sherlock grabbed the pillow as his side and placed it under his lower back for further support and waited for John’s lead. 

Sherlock was patient as John aligned himself properly so that his knees bent just under his ass, and his pelvis rested at Sherlock’s center near his hole producing a pool of slick, dampening his ass, the sheets, and what he suspected was John’s knees. While he waited, Sherlock ran a hand over the now cool cum covering his abdomen and cock in their combined cum. Coating his hand in the thick goopy substance, he stroked his weeping cock. He was delighted when John paused to watch him, his eyes smoldering with want. Sweat beaded along Sherlock's hairline, face and chest, heat at an unhealthy high. Sherlock didn’t care about that when he could see John losing himself at the sight of Sherlock touching his own cock. He hardly ever got the opportunity as John always took hold of him. John liked giving pleasure and didn’t much like Sherlock pleasing himself when that was the alpha’s duty. Though, rubbing John and his spunk together on his length, further scenting Sherlock’s most private of areas as John’s property was a kink that excited the doctor.

“Naughty.” Sherlock teased, breathlessly, moaning as he quickened his strokes and spread his legs wide, as wide as they could go, revealing his red cock coated in white cum and his glazed in slick pale ass.

John shifted over Sherlock, his knees butted against his ass and hips against thighs. The covered head of his cock tauntingly rubbed the slickness of Sherlock’s puckered hole.

“John.” Sherlock exhaled with reprieve as John bore down and owned him.

John was so thick, far more than Sherlock, he filled him properly as an alpha should. The thickness always surprised Sherlock, and no matter how many times they did it, his eyes still stung whenever John would first enter and stretch him. John held himself up, utterly strained with a pensive look about him. His hands braced on either side of Sherlock’s chest, and John stilled his movements, until Sherlock had adjusted. It didn’t take long; Sherlock was well into his heat now, the slick and his body working quickly to regulate itself.

As Sherlock felt John pulse deep inside, knot covering his outer entrance in its warmth and protruding hardness, he inhaled shakily and dug the heels of his feet to the mattress.

“Move.” Sherlock panted heavily.

John drew back nearly all the way before he thrust back in with precision and force. Sherlock moaned and tossed his head to one side, breathing laboriously into his pillow. Each thrust following stoked the fire of his heat, creating a high he thought unreachable, and clouding every other thought. His body was driven by one purpose as were all omegas when in heat. He needed to be bred, thoroughly knotted, only after would clarity reach him. 

John’s pelvis smacked the globes of Sherlock’s damp ass, sloppy-wet sounds of slick and the clapping of flesh causing Sherlock’s sensitive senses to become all the more muddled. Soft groans and moans filled the room; an alpha answering an omega’s soft pitiful whines. 

John let words of love, want, and ownership crash over Sherlock, overwhelming him in a tidal wave of lust and ecstasy. Sherlock felt every inch of John consume him insistently and repeatedly. His toes curled against the bed, his hips rocking to meet John’s powerful strokes.

“ _Oh, God, Sherlock. I love you. God, how I love you._ ” John whimpered, teeth bearing down on Sherlock’s bond mark, locking in place, his rhythm sporadic and Sherlock knew he was close. 

No matter how many times Sherlock heard John’s admission, the tumbling and butterflies fluttering in his stomach never ceased. Brightness streaked Sherlock’s sight, a raw gasp falling from his wet lips as John kept piercing that special place within that made everything spin and tingling vibrations race down south. A rumble of pleasure rolled from out of John’s chest, his teeth digging down and breaking flesh, reclaiming what was always his. 

All at once John went still, mid-thrust, a sharp and shaking grunt breaking free before he was pounding into Sherlock, _hard_. Shoving deep, pushing as far as he could go into Sherlock, John squeaked noisily as his orgasm hit. Sherlock would tease him about it later, when he wasn’t feeling John’s hot seed shooting inside him all while his hard knot slammed past his unprepared rim, knotting and breeding him in one move. 

Sherlock whined in the back of his throat. His body heat rising still, yet when John collapsed on top of him, Sherlock embraced him tightly. He took in more heat from his alpha and shuddered against him as he came, ropes and ropes of cum splattering between their stomachs and further soaking Sherlock's body. Sherlock huffed a gust of moist air across the curve of John’s neck. Kneading John’s strained shoulders and back, Sherlock smiled when John nuzzled the hair behind his ear. Sherlock let John lay against him, it was a pleasant comfort in the fog of his heat, whimpering softly as he felt the familiar fullness of compacting sperm filling him to the brink, and still John was coming. There was no doubt in Sherlock’s mind he’d been impregnated. John was virile and Sherlock was an omega. Omegas were well known for being fertile and soon after he’d stopped taking suppressants he’d seen his physician to test his fertility. He had been reassured by his doctor that he was more than able to produce a healthy litter. 

“Sherlock. My beautiful Sherlock.” John sighed dotingly, pressing kisses to his damp hair, and raising a hand to cradle the back of his head as he did so. “Thank you, love.”

“I wanted this too.” Sherlock smiled softly and pressed his lips against his husband’s cheek, kissing him affectionately. 

Pulling away slightly so that John could meet his gaze, Sherlock bit his bottom lip nervously. 

“Don’t make fun of me when I get fat.” Sherlock sniped light-heartedly, surprising John into uproarious laughter.

“I don’t think that will _ever_ happen.” 

“You don’t know that. I’ve read omegas develop strong cravings and overindulge in feeding their pups, especially if it’s a large litter.” 

“Hmm.” John mused, smiling kindly and ran his thumb tenderly over Sherlock’s bottom lip.

“And don’t be upset if I snap more often than not. I won’t mean any of it. It will just be the hormones talking.” 

“I’ve grown accustom to how temperamental you can be.”

Sherlock glared at John’s teasing, but John just kept smiling and soon Sherlock felt his lips twitch upwards. 

Sherlock shifted his hips when John’s knot slowly abated and the two rolled over on their sides facing one another. John scooped Sherlock into his arms all as he slipped out of him and wound their legs together in a mess of limbs. Staring softly at his husband, John stroked ringlets of bangs away from Sherlock’s damp forehead and felt peace claim him. 

“Thank you, Sherlock.” John murmured, once again expressing his gratefulness.

Sherlock shut his eyes, inhaled John's intoxicating scent and hummed. Thanking whatever higher being had blessed him with John. He knew that their life together would only get better. This was only the beginning of the many joys that would follow. 

“ _No_. Thank you, John.”

  



End file.
